Jaku Beast
A , also called a Jaku Monster in the North American release, is the main enemy type in Absolutely Invincible Raijin-Oh. It is generated from an Akudama which is a ball that metamorphoses into whatever it is that humans may dislike, once it hears what it is. Jaku Beasts typically have 2 stages, the initial stage where it's usually small with a lower level of its power, and the powered up stage which happens when Belzeb and Falzeb give their power to the beasts, or when they perform Super Dimensional Fusion (after they acquire Jaku Satan) with it that enables it to battle with Raijin-Oh. List of Jaku Beasts * : Appearing in episode 1, this is the first Jaku Beast. This Jaku beast is 30 meters tall and weighs 92.8 tons. It was activated by Mr. Shinoda when he complained about how exhaust gas was a problem and took the form of a massive exhaust pipe to create more of the problematic exhaust gas. It has a move that involves turning its body red hot and tightly holding the opponent next to itself. Reappears in Super Robot Wars GC, NEO, and BX. Was renamed Exhaust in the North American release. * : Appears in episode 2. It is 28.6 meters tall and weighs 74 tons. It was activated by members of the park's cleaning staff complaining about how garbage piling up is a problem. Powers include garbage consumption and spewing, growth, flight, jawed arms, and acid saliva. * : Appears in episode 3. Powers include test consumption for growth, pencil arms, body papers that cause flurries, mouth shurikens, and explosive energy zeroes from the mouth in its second form. * : Appears in episode 4. Powers include circular saw hands and a head drill; the second form has a head chainsaw and a launchable drill attached to a chain for each arm. Both forms have a drill for each foot for high speed burrowing. * : Appears in episode 5. Powers include a katana-like head, cruelty absorption for growth, launchable arms, a dragon that spews fire and flies from the back, a sword hidden in the each arm and foot, and a bomb on each foot. * : Appears in episode 6. It is 24 meters tall and weighs 90 tons. It was activated by Asuka, Orie, and Maria while they were talking about how traffic accidents are a problem after Asuka was almost hit by a truck. Powers include growth by car destruction, face horns, an energy draining bite, wheels for hands and feet, swimming, and arrow sign bombs from dual launchers in the mouth. * : Appears in episode 7. This Jaku beast is 32 meters tall and weighs 78 tons. It was activated when two office ladies were complaining about how drunkards are troublesome. It attacks liquor stores and drinks all the alcohol in them, which particularly annoys Jin who lives in a liquor store. Powers include alcohol absorption for growth, fire from the bottle top, burrowing, sharp claws, a pair of saberteeth, and a pair of flamethrowers on the back. It stores up alcohol in its body to become a huge explosive. * : Appears in episode 8. Powers include growth, a noise gas from the mouth that make machines haywire, and a sound wave barrier from the ears in its first form; in ts second form it has a whip tail and sonic speaker for the torso. * : Appears in episode 9. Powers include growth by eating, wall crawling, body mold spores that can drain energy, and regeneration. * : Appears in episode 10. Powers include an oily body, gasoline consumption for growth, body tentacles, swimming, and flight and mouth flames in its second form. * : Appears in episode 11. Powers include growth by hatred absorption, a ribbon, and sharp claws. * : Appears in episode 12. Powers include flight, emitting heat lasers from the body, a ball form, and a hot core. * : Appears in episode 13. Powers include a stroller with second wheels for tripping, extendable arms, crying absorption for growth, and eight fire ball launcher tentacles on the head. * : Appears in episode 14. Powers include high jumping, a head needle that causes inflation, a right arm needle with explosive alcohol stored in the left hand jar, flight, and a waist missile pod that launches needles. * : Appears in episode 15. Powers include super sonic flight, mouth missiles, growth by ramming into objects, and homing missiles from the wings. * : Appears in episode 16. Powers including a fast acting virus from a mouth fog, growth by spreading sickness, a left arm thermometer that fires lasers, and pill bombs from the mouth. * : Appears in episode 17. Powers include a human disguise capable of gasoline consumption, summoning twin stamps, chalk arms, sonic noise from the chalkboard head, high jumping, and eraser feet that emit toxic gas. * : Appears in episode 19. It is a Jaku Beast that grows by eating firecrackers. Powers include swimming, six octopus tentacles, fireworks consumption, mouth ink and smokescreen in its first form; in its second form it has four suction cup legs, a pair of machine gun cannons on the head, and could still swim. * : Appears in episode 20. Powers include drill arms that emit fire, high jumping, money consumption for growth, armor, and a hammer on the chin. * : This Jaku Beast was created by Belzeb using an Akudama that he recovered. Being made to look just like Raijin-Oh, it was made to do evil deeds so that the Earth Defense Class would be blamed for it. Appears in episode 21. Powers include mouth flames, flight, burrowing, as well as Raijin-Oh's weapons and abilities such as Raijin Flash, Raijin Sword, Raijin Shield, and Raijin Boomerang. Reappears in Super Robot Wars GC and BX. * : Appears in episode 22. Powers include speed, four exhaust pipes that act as machine guns, and running over enemies via its tires. * : Appears in episode 23. Powers include wall crawling, rage inducing touch, mouth webs, and electric shocks. Reappears in Super Robot Wars GC and BX. * : Appears in episode 24. Powers include animal mind control whiskers, growth, high jumping, a long tongue that emits electric shocks, and hair needles in its first form; in its second form it has two long tongues, could emit a purple acidic gas from the mouth of the upper head, and had an extendable bony fish tail. * : Appears in episode 25. Powers include mouth gusts, absorption of wind for growth, and a tornado form in its first form; in its second form it can fly and spawn four tornadoes from the torso fan. * : Appears in episode 26. Powers include a flamethrower on the top, suction from the vacuum-like mouth, a net rifle for each arm, and electric cage bars and explosive harpoon from the mouth. * : Appears in episode 27. Powers include a pile driver for the head which causes earthquakes and four arms for grappling and jumping. * : Appears in episode 28. Powers include a bouncing body, turning objects into clones, hammer arms, and puck bombs from the scalp. * : Appears in the epilogue OVA. Powers include flight, antennae that turn into love struck arrows that can bring objects and dead animals to life, and enough strength to launch an arrow to the moon in its first form; in its second form it can launch box bombs from the body, jump high, had a katana blade for each arm, and pedal missiles from the scalp flower. * : Appears in the epilogue OVA. Only known power is reviving dead jaku beasts. Super Jaku Beasts A Super Jaku Beast is a Jaku Beast that has fused with Jaku Satan as its upgrade which enables it to battle God Raijin-Oh. * : Appears in episode 29. Powers include cigarette spewing, growth, a lighter that acts as a flamethrower, and toxic smoke from the mouth in its first form; in its second form it can levitate, fire laser cannons from the right arm and two on the back, cigarette missiles from a 14-tube missile launcher in the scalp, smoke ring bindings from the shoulders, and an ashtray shield on the left wrist. Reappears in Super Robot Wars GC and NEO. * : Appears in episode 30. Powers include walking on upside down surfaces, high jumping, carrot minions, growth by eating, spewing seeds that turn into constricting vines, and carrot missiles from the head in its first form; in its second form it could use a pepper on a vine as a flail capable of draining energy and tongue flames. * : Appears in episode 31. Powers include controlling TVs, absorbing radio waves for growth, sucking objects into its head dish and left hand remote, internal channel changing, and teleportation in its first form; in its second form it can fire a jaku beam from the TV-like head, has outlet-like claws for hands and feet, and can absorb energy attacks using the head. * : It was activated by the children. Appears in episode 32. Powers include reality distortion in the interior, a double sided lance, launch a pair of kunais on cables from the head, tendril arms, flames from the head in its roof, and high jumping. * : Appears in episode 33. Powers include dancing waves from the dual head speakers, lantern bombs from a pair of hidden launchers in the head drum in its first form, and a javelin and an explosive wooden round shield in its second form. * : Appears in episode 34. Powers include creating snow storms, growth, body snow igloos, and limb retraction in its first form; in its second form it can launch freezing icicles and snow from the body fridge, icicle limbs, and turning its legs into skis. * : Powers include eating electricity for growth, electric shocks, and electric balls from the fluorescent bulb. Appears in episode 35. * : Appears in episode 36. Powers include super hearing, flight, speed, strength that can uproot a train, growth, a high heat resistance, a long saber, and a flamethrower called the Busyboddie Beam from the abdomen. Reappears in Super Robot Wars NEO. * : Appears in episode 37. Powers include a marker tail that brings drawings to life with growth and reformation, pencil limbs and head, growth, summoning colored restraints, and an extendable marker for pull volting. * : Appears in episode 38. Powers include the jaku flare, spear arms, growth, jaku missiles, and levitation. Reappears in Super Robot Wars BX. * : Appears in episode 39. Powers include an umbrella with three machine guns in the top, confetti in the head, growth by anger, and three bamboo-like cannons for each arm that shoot homing missiles. * : Appears in episode 40. Powers include ice skate feet, growth by skating, a hockey stick, launching skates like boomerangs, and fast spinning. * : Appears in episode 41. Powers include trash consumption for growth, speed, regeneration, mouth homing missiles, sonic screeches from the antennae, acidic glue globs from within the back and torso, four spear arms, and flight. * : Appears in episode 42. Powers include body cannons that launch food and shells, foot treads, and homing shells from the arm cannons. * : Appears in episode 43. Powers include four tape measure arms, growth of itself and others by measuring, a bladed ruler, a mallet that emits growing waves, high jumping, and tape measure tentacles from the head that emit electric shocks. * : Appears in episode 44. Powers include a microscope head that fires shrinking lasers, explosive eye lasers, hand missiles, and flames from the pelvis head. * : Appears in episode 46. Powers include body stink gas, growth, toothpick missiles from the mouth, nose bombs, high jumping, explosive nose hairs, eye energy discs, blinding torso flashes under the shirt, and nose suction. * : Appears in episode 47. Powers include balls on strings for arms, age reversing touch, growth, and replacing the arms with a baseball bat and sword. * : As a result of swallowing all of the Akudama collected by the humans, Taida transformed into a Jaku Beast. It was overwhelming God Raijin-Oh but Jin's parents rushed to convince Taida to go back to who he was, and he spits out all the Akudama, returning back to normal. Appears in episode 48. Powers include an energy beam from the torso star, launchable fists, armor on the gloves, and extendable fingers that can drain energy. Reappears in Super Robot Wars BX. Category:Jaku Empire